The Beginning
by my xiu
Summary: menembus ruang dan waktu, hanya untuk membawamu kembali. lumin/xiuhan, kray/exo/GS/DLDR/RnR/one shoot


Title : the Beginning

Disclaimer : member exo milik tuhan dan orang tua mereka,

Warning : GS, typho, DLDR, OCC

Sumarry : menembus ruang dan waktu, hanya untuk membawamu kembali

* * *

enjoy~

* * *

2015

Angin sejuk khas pengunungan pagi hari tidak membuatnya bergeming karena kulit seputih salju itu tertutupi pakaian yang memiliki penghangat yang berasal dari **nanomikro** membuat tubuhnya tetap hangat, sementara matanya mengamati sekeliling mencoba mencari sesuatu, pemandangan indah pegunungan pagi hari tidak dihiraukannya. dia mengambil sebuah benda persegi dari tas yang ia bawa, benda itu menunjukan sebuah lokasi yang sangat jauh dari tempatnya sekarang dan angka-angka berwarna merah yang berjalan mundur "waktuku tidak banyak" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Hanya berbekal benda persegi dengan angka-angka berwarna merah , Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menembus pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang kelangit dengan akar-akarnya yang saling bertautan, tapi hal itu tidak membuat langkahnya melambat. "tunggu aku"

Setelah beberapa jam dia berjalan menembus rindangnya pepohonan, Tubuhnya dan pikiranya saat ini tidak berjalan beriringan, nafas yang mulai tersenggal, keringat mulai membasahi wajah tampannya namun pikirannya dan hatinya ingin tetap melanjutkan apa yang ia cari. Hingga saat ini dia sampai dipinggiran kota kecil disebuah taman yang tidak asing baginya

.

.

" _lu,chukae~" ucap yeoja bermata kucing, dengan membawa sesuatu ditangan mungilnya_

" _apa ini?" ucap luhan, dan membuka bungkus kadonya dengan semangat_

" _hadiah kelulusan" tiba-tiba wajah cerianya berubah murung "maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan ini"_

 _Luhan mengambil gelang dengan inisial L ditengahnya "minseokie..jika kau yang memberinya, maka benda itu sangat berharga untukku"_

"hei kau baik-baik saja?" seseorang menepuk bahunya "wajahmu terlihat pucat"

.

.

.

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa" ucapnya, dan dia melangkah kembali meninggalkan taman itu,

Jalanya mulai tertatih-tatih, tujuannya masih jauh tapi seakan jantungnya akan meledak, sakit. Ya jantungnya mulai melemah tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya, tangan kirinya sedikit memukul dadanya berharap jantungnya bisa diajak bekerjasama

BRRUKKK

Tubuhnya ambruk, kesadarannya mulai menghilang

.

.

.

 _luhan membuka matanya saat dia merasakan sebuah tangan membelai rambutnya, didepanya minseok tersenyum. Cantik. Pikir luhan_

" _bangunlah, kuliahmu sebentar lagi dimulai"_

" _sebentar lagi" dan dia menutup matanya lagi_

" _hei~ kau bilang ingin menjadi dokter yang hebat, jadi sekarang kau harus berangkat kuliah"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luhan membuka matanya, tapi dia tidak mendapati minseok didepanya "mimpi" bisik luhan, dia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya masih dengan tangan yang mengepal didadanya menahan sakitnya.

.

.

.

Deru ombak mulai hinggap ditelinga luhan, langkahnya ia percepat

BIIIBBBB...BIIBBB...BIIIBBBB...

Benda persegi yang dibawa luhan menunjukan angka yang telah berubah nol dan matanya panik mencari sesuatu "dimana dia?!" ucapnya frustasi

"minseok... kim minseok dimana kau?!" luhan berteriak seperti orang yang telah kehilangan akalnya tanpa memerdulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya aneh

"dia.." luhan melihat seorang yeoja dipinggir pantai, yeoja berambut panjang dengan mengenakan dress putih dan sweater yang membungkus tubuh kurusnya

Luhan berjalan mendekat, sakit dijantungnya sudah tidak dia perdulikan yang dipikirannya sekarang adalah yeoja didepannya "minseokie.." ucapnya lirih

Merasa namanya dipanggil, minseok berbalik menatap seseorang yang tampak lelah dan wajahnya pucat telah berdiri dibelakangnya "nugu?" minseok tidak mengenalnya tapi entah kenapa minseok merasa tidak asing dengan namja yang saat ini didepannya, disini hanya kakak sepupunya kim joonmyoon yang ia kenal

Luhan tersenyum "ini untukmu" luhan memberikan sebuah benda berbentuk bulat

"apa itu?" entah apa yang membuat minseok mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil benda yang ada di telapak tangan luhan, Tangan mereka bertemu, miseok seperti merasakan sengatan listrik yang menjalar ditubuhnya

"TRANSFER COMPLATE"

"saranghae, minseok" bisik luhan yang masih dapat didengan minseok, dan tiba-tiba tubuh luhan jatuh, bersamaan dengan benda bulat itu yang terjatuh dan pecah

"tu-tuan.. kau kenapa?" minseok panik saat namja yang tidak dikenalnya tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri

"tuan buka matamu" minseok mengguncang tubuh luhan, berharap matanya terbuka. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir, seperti telah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya tapi dia tidak tau apa itu.

.

.

.

Epilog

2030

BRAAAKKKK

Pintu putih itu terbuka dengan paksa, oleh seorang namja berambut blonde, nafasnya tidak teratur pertanda dia sedang menahan emosinya

"dimana dia?!"

"kris tenanglah" ucap yeoja berdimple yang tengah berkutat didepan komputer " dia sudah pergi, ini sudah keputusannya" tubuhnya sedikit bergetar berusaha menahan tangisnya

"yizing... " kris menghampirinya, memeluknya berusaha menghiburnya "dia memang suka berbuat semaunya"

"jadi luhan kembali ke waktu saat minseok akan meninggal?" tanya kris saat yizing mulai tenang

Yizing mengangguk.

"jadi dia selama ini menyembunyikan penelitiannya, bahkan aku sahabatnya tidak mengetahui apa yang selama ini dia lakukan" lanjut kris

"mian, aku tidak memberitahumu"

"apa ini akan berhasil?"

"kami pernah mencobanya dan menurut data yang kami dapat, kemungkinan luhan kembali hanya 10%"

"MWO! Dia gila" triak kris

"ya dia gila jika mengenai minseok"ucap yizing "dia membawa benda bulat itu- hasil penelitian luhan, yang dapat menyembukan penyakit minseok yang saat itu belum ada obatnya. Tapi konsekuensinya nyawanya harus ditukar dengan kesembuhan minseok"

BIIIBBB..BIIIIBBBB...BIIIIBBBB

Tiba-tiba suara terdengar dari salah satu komputer , angkanya berubah menjadi nol

"tidak, waktu luhan telah habis" ucap lay panik

"bagaimana dengan minseok, ?" kris melihat kearah komputer, berharap menemukan tanda jika usaha luhan membuahkan hasil

"tidak ada-"

"TRANSFER COMPLATE" tulisan itu muncul dilayar semua komputer diruangan penelitian yizing

"di-dia berhasil" air mata yizing tak terbendung lagi "lihat kris.. luhan berhasil menyelamatkan minseok"

Kris memeluk lay "kris.. apa yang harus kulalukan, aku tidak tau aku harus senang atau bersedih"

Kris mengelus rambut panjang yizing "tentu saja kita harus mendukung keputusan luhan, jadi jangan pernah menyesalinya"

* * *

END

* * *

ff ini terinsprasi dari MV one ok rock the beginning, aku bingung buat cari judul ff'nya jadi aku bikin sama kekekeke~

thanx yang udah baca dan jangan lupa buat review ya~

gumawo~ ^_^


End file.
